<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Enough by ihavenolife420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349179">More Than Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenolife420/pseuds/ihavenolife420'>ihavenolife420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no beta we die like banri after the truck ep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenolife420/pseuds/ihavenolife420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto had never seen Banri like this before. He'd always known him as the resilient type, the type that constantly bounced back and fought for his will even if it meant putting himself at risk. For him to break down like this must mean that everything happening within his life had reached breaking point; an overwhelming amount of stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuuto/Shiroishi Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunset had melted into a shade of orange and pink, blended together to create a mesmerising swirl of colour, much like an artist's canvas. The dazzling tones of the sky reflected on the water's surface, leaving half of a bright shimmering reflection on the lake's tranquil, calm waters.</p><p>Yuuto was on his way to Submariner when a familiar figure caught his eye.</p><p>By the bridge, he saw a familiar character standing by the rail. Banri stood by the middle of the bridge, gaze affixed on the calm waters. Yuuto raised his hand, about to call out to him but stopped when he saw the formidable slouch in Banri's posture.</p><p>Slowly approaching him as to not startle the smaller boy, he leaned up against the metal rails.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" Yuuto asked, a concerned tone in his voice.</p><p>The blonde slightly jumped in surprise, turning to face him.</p><p>"Oh! Don't worry, I'm fine," Banri replied. Chuckling weakly, his smile faltered before flashing the taller boy a thumbs up. </p><p>Yuuto frowned, biting his lip. Banri knew that he'd screwed up once again with his bad acting- the only time his bandmate would do that is if he had serious doubt.</p><p>"I'm not taking that," Yuuto replied, his tone stern. "Tell me the truth, Banri."</p><p>With that, the blonde's frame shrank up against the rail, his posture slumping tiredly. It was no use denying his problems because Yuuto was the type to see right through people. And even if he didn't tell the truth to him, Banri knew that it would only worry his fellow bandmate more, and that was one of the last things he wanted to do.</p><p>"It's just that... I can't stop thinking about my family business!" He sighed. "It's sunken further into the debts, and that's my fault because I keep <em> fucking </em> up at my part-time jobs..."</p><p>"Banri..." Yuuto muttered worriedly. "I'm sure you didn't-"</p><p>He was cut off by the blonde speaking, his gaze still affixed to the lake.</p><p> "I try, I really do..." He said wistfully, his tone hesitant and wavering, voice breaking at the end of each sentence. "I try really hard, but even then, it's not enough... I-it's like I'm not enough."</p><p> Banri's expression was gloomy and sad, the tone in his normally upbeat voice miserable and hopeless. The tears were evident in the corner of his eyes as he hurriedly wiped them away with his striped jacket sleeve.</p><p>Yuuto had never seen Banri like this before. He'd always known him as the resilient type, the type that constantly bounced back and fought for his will even if it meant putting himself at risk. For him to break down like this must mean that everything happening within his life had reached breaking point; an overwhelming amount of stress.</p><p>Yuuto leaned down, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy in a tight, secure embrace. His embrace was comforting, and the way his sturdy arms wrapped around the smaller boy seemed very protective when wrapped around his tiny frame. Banri lets himself relax, easing into the hug. He let his rigid posture sag, his arms wrapping around Yuuto's waist as to return the embrace, burying his face deeper into his chest. Inhaling, he noticed that the taller boy smelt like a mix of freshly laundered clothing and mint.</p><p>For a fleeting moment, Banri wishes he could stay like this forever- away from all of the pressure of the family business and away from the stress of his part-time job, with only the cozy feeling of Yuuto's arms wrapped around him. With only the scent of his freshly laundered clothes, and with only the reassuring tone that always managed to put Banri at ease.</p><p>With only the two of them, alone...</p><p>As the world came back into view, the blonde brought himself to look up at his taller bandmate. </p><p>He gently tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Banri's ear, his gaze caring; warm-hearted and endearing. Leaning down, he smiled fondly as he whispered, "I think you're more than enough, Banri."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this is short, but thanks for reading anyways :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>